


Cotton Candy Date

by Carcaneloce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Romance, Sketches, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: Идеальный день вдвоем / A perfect day together.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Cotton Candy Date




End file.
